The present invention relates to a bicycle speed change gear cleaner fastened to the chain stays of a bicycle to clean the gear wheels of the speed change gear automatically during the running of the bicycle.
The gear wheels of the speed change gear of a bicycle must be regularly cleaned so as to prevent the chain from being stuck in the speed change gear. Because a bicycle's speed change gear consists of various gear wheels, it is not an easy job to clean the the speed change gear of a bicycle.